sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Felicia LaChapelle (Second Chances)
Name: Felicia LaChapelle Gender: Female Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Cheerleading, gymnastics, writing, politics, student council '''Appearance: Felicia has curly blonde hair, that reaches to her shoulder blades. Sometimes she needs extra upkeep, due to how curly it is. As a result, while she usually wears it down, she sometimes ties it back so it’s out of her face. Felicia has considered cutting it shorter so it's more easily managable, but she is still thinking about it. Her eyebrows are trimmed, and close to the same shade. Felicia’s skin color is a pale pink, reflecting her French-American background. She has light freckles on her face around her cheeks and nose. She has a diamond shaped face, with a large nose and high cheekbones. Felicia’s light blue eyes are large, with long eyelashes. Her lips are plump, with a rounded cupid’s bow. The type of makeup she prefers include subtle pink lip gloss, smokey eyeshadow, and mascara. Sometimes she does experiment with the makeup, but usually she doesn't change it too much. She also enjoys styling her nails, and had painted them pink the evening before. She also did the same for her toenails. Felicia typically wears studded earrings, though she has worn small hoops on occasion. Felicia is on the taller side, at 5’7 and 125 pounds. As a result of her long experience with gymnastics, Felicia has a lean, flexible build. She’s comfortable with her body, and likes wearing clothing that emphasize her figure when it's warm out. Some of the things she likes to wear are tank tops, skinny jeans, and shorts. When the weather is cooler, she covers up so that she’s warm, such as a jacket or her favorite dark blue scarf. On the day of the trip, she wore a cherry red tank top, with dark blue skinny jean capris. Over it, she wore an open olive green bomber jacket, with brown fake fur around the hood. Felicia also wore white tennis shoes with pink accents, and a pair of navy blue socks. On her left wrist she wore two pink hair ties. Biography: Felicia was born in Denton, New Jersey, the younger of two siblings. Brandon, her older brother by four years, is currently serving as a Marine overseas. Her parents, Adelaide and Léon, work as a lawyer and dentist respectively. As she was growing up, she generally had a good relationship with her family. While sometimes she and her brother would tease each other, it was largely in fun. As for her parents, while they are sometimes busy, she is fond of them. Early on, around kindergarten, Felicia’s parents enrolled her in gymnastics. They had wanted their children to become fit and active at a young age. Felicia took to gymnastics and loved practicing. Oftentimes she’d ask her brother to watch her. Sometimes, he'd even help her outside of class. Felicia's favorite events were balance beam and uneven bars. As she got older, the uneven bars became more of a preference for her. Many of her recesses were spent on the monkey bars, or cartwheeling on the lawn. Felicia was generally a physically active child, so a large part of the reason why she enjoyed it was so she could get some exercise. As she grew older, Felicia became proud of her athleticism, and has admitted to occasionally showing off what she is capable of. She gains some fulfillment out of knowing that she is capable of performing on uneven bars, and that she's had some achievements for it; her last major achievement was 3rd place at a gymnastics competition in Sophomore year. Starting from 6th grade, Felicia also was interested in creative writing. It started during a writing assignment during an English class, where they had to write a short story. Felicia found she had a knack for it, and after the assignment tried to write more. She developed an enjoyment for writing fantasy in particular. The reason why is because you could do unusual and creative things with the setting. Dragons in particular are a subject matter she enjoys writing about. She feels that they tend to be used in cliched ways in fiction. As a result, Felicia likes to use them, simply because she feels they could be used better. To a lesser extent, she feels the same way about vampires. She particularly has issues with the Twilight depiction. Felicia feels that vampires could be more than mysterious lovers. While not her only issues with the books, she feels that they could have used vampires better. As a result, she’s actually done some research into folklore on dragons and vampires. She's thought about writing a story where a vampire has to count mustard seeds, based off a bit of folklore. Later on, in middle school, her school hosted cheerleading tryouts. Cheerleading appealed to Felicia due to her background in gymnastics, and she applied. She easily got on the school’s team, and she has continued her interest into high school. While she still practices gymnastics, much of her time is more spent on cheer nowadays. Felicia is particularly skilled in tumbling, and has done flyer stunts in the past. But, she usually prefers to take a back spot position. Felicia likes to be able to watch over her team mates when they do some of the more dangerous stunts. She has kept some of her desire for physical exercise from childhood, and enjoys being able to get together with her team to be active. In addition, Felicia enjoys spending time with the other cheerleaders, some of which are close friends of hers. As she hit puberty, she soon started noticing the feelings associated with the opposite sex. But, while she was still nervous, she was among the first in her class to start going on dates. Felicia became known as somewhat of a flirt. In freshman year some rumors had started to spread about her sex life because of it. Felicia soon found out that there were rumors about her doing lewd activities. They included such things as her sleeping with someone she didn't even know that well. Most of them are untrue. Felicia is sexually active, and believes that there's nothing wrong with casual dating. But, she is not as promiscuous as the rumors claim. As a result, she has been approached by male classmates hoping to spend the night with her. Usually, she turns them down once she realizes their intentions. These rumors have still floated around as of senior year. When the subject has come up, Felicia has expressed some frustration over them. But, she still does flirt with others and go out on date. She feels that that it shouldn’t be her fault if someone decides to spread rumors about her. But, one example involving a member of the football team had made it to her family. This led to an awkward conversation where Felicia tried to explain it. While her parents were concerned when they first heard the rumor, and even more so when they learned that it wasn't the first one spread, they were relieved when they learned that Felicia hasn't been in any significant danger. They have tried to discuss the issue with school faculty, in the hopes of preventing future incidents and making Felicia's time on campus more comfortable. Felicia's parents are glad that she's tried to stand up for herself on this front, and have supported her. Felicia has come to them to vent whenever she feels like the rumors have become too overbearing. From freshman year, Felicia also became more interested in politics. A few times beforehand Felicia enjoyed watching the news for political debates. Her interest was piqued after a Social Studies class that covered politics. Felicia has left-leaning viewpoints. In particular, she has expressed support for reproductive health, minority issues, and gun control. She’s also campaigned against civil rights problems like SOTF. The reason why SOTF in particular is because she came across a clip of it as she was starting school. A troll had uploaded it on YouTube, and Felicia had found it when she was looking for something else. While the video was removed, Felicia had felt disturbed while watching it. Later, she started following news footage covering the subject. She also looked into personal accounts from loved ones of those who died on the trip who had decided to come forward. Because she followed the incident and its aftermath so closely, it has struck a strong emotional response with her. At one point, she even donated some money to an organization dedicated to ending human rights violations because of it. As a result, she doesn’t take too kindly to jokes about the subject for that reason. Human rights violations tend to get a strong reaction out of her, and she feels like something should be done to prevent them from happening. Felicia identifies as a feminist, with a focus on intersectionality. For this reason, she tends to focus on women’s rights issues. A significant part of the reason why she's a feminist is because of her experiences with the rumors. Felicia is also a member of P.J. Hobbs’ student council. The reason why it appealed to her to begin with was because of her interest in politics. Felicia had become interested in a job related to it, and applying for a student council position seemed like a good place to start. Aside from her interest in politics, she likes the idea of representing her school any way she can, and to help her classmates with any issues they may have on campus. Felicia feels fulfillment in changes for the better happening because the student council made them possible. She first ran for student council positions in 8th grade, and enjoyed working as part of it enough to run again. Currently she’s the Vice President, and had made several things a goal to fix. One such example is finding ways bullying could be reduced, if not prevented. While her rumors did play a part, there were a few incidents the previous school year. Felicia has since looked into anti-bullying programs the school can establish. Felicia has used her position to encourage others to speak up if they see someone getting bullied, and to educate others on ways to stop bullying. She has also taken issue with the fact that some of the school's equipment is worn out and outdated. So, she has made it a point to fundraise so that the school can have better materials. Starting from a year ago, Felicia has been experiencing some issues with her writing. She had submitted a short story to a writing magazine in the hopes of being published. Previously she had explored the idea, and finally decided to try it. The magazine rejected her work, on the grounds that it had some continuity issues. While the criticism was well-meaning, it still crushed her. As a result, she has been more hesitant to show others what she has written, and has been experiencing writer’s block. While Felicia is willing to receive criticism, she does take it personally. Usually, when she does receive criticism, she feels depressed if she feels that it's about her as a person. As a result, she can feel upset if the criticism is particularly harsh. She feels like it’s better to take it in stride, and use it to improve, but she hasn't been able to put it into action all of the time. A minor habit she has, also connected to her writing, is that she tends to occasionally think in plot devices. Because she spends so much time writing, she spends a lot of time looking for inspiration. This can mean that she unconsciously tends to picture events around her as more plot devices. As an example, she recently tried to pair two people up on the grounds that they had similar interests. While she did offer to text advice to one of them, they had refused because they wanted privacy. The two people in question were fond of each other, but felt they didn't have the chemistry. When Felicia looked back on it, she realized she was hoping for a matchmaking scene out of a romantic comedy. While she does laugh at it now, she was mortified when she realized. Felicia has picked up on this habit, and has made an effort to combat it. To people who know her on a closer basis, Felicia is seen as a kind-hearted and intelligent girl. Because she tends to have a caring, mature personality, she's often seen as an older sister figure. While she still flirts with others, she backs off when she realizes that they are uninterested. She is friendly, and has volunteered for events at the school a few times. Felicia is a good student, and tends to get A grades. Because of her hobbies, she tends to particularly do well in English, P.E., and Social Studies. More recently, Felicia has been dealing with depression. Part of it has to do with her brother serving as a Marine since last year, stationed in Iraq. She’s been worried about Brandon, and while they’ve been writing to each other, it hasn’t been as often as she’d like. She’s familiar with the political climate of the Middle East, due to her interest in politics. While she knows that he and his troop is there to help, she still can’t help but wonder if he’s in danger. It has also stressed out her parents. However, they have said that they are proud of him, and support him. Also, the recent U.S. political climate has stressed her out. In the lead-up to the election, she'd made time to attend protests and volunteer groups. Because of the more recent bills set forth, she’s been losing faith in America as a country. Felicia has had serious issues with the anti-immigration laws as an example. She also takes issue with repealing the ACA, particularly how it would undo a lot of women's reproductive rights. Felicia has also been experiencing issues with her sexuality over the past year. Despite still feeling comfortable dating boys, she has experienced feelings for other girls. While she has never been in a relationship with a woman, she has had crushes, and feels like she could date one. She did come out to her family about her issues a few months back. During the conversation, she discovered that they were fine with it, as long as she was happy. She later talked with a friend about her questioning. But, her friend outed her on accident during a conversation with a group of classmates. At the time, Felicia was both furious and anxious when she found out. But, she was relieved when she learned that many of her close friends were supportive. She has since forgiven the friend who’d outed her. Though, she is still cautious about telling them personal things. Despite her flirtatious demeanor, Felicia has never approached a female classmate. This is because she feels uncertain about whether asking out a girl is harder than a boy. Nonetheless, it has been another stressor for her. Felicia generally has strong anti-violence views. This is partly because of her watching an SOTF clip on accident. While she is aware that in some cases it is necessary, she finds the idea of hurting others abhorrent. Felicia follows several feminist blogs that talk about past trauma. When she reads posts with such content, she responds with empathy. She usually tries to reach out to others who have experienced such things where possible. Because of her dislike of violence, she is not fond of media with large amounts of violent content. It’s not so much that she dislikes the portrayal of it at all, but more because she feels like many works tend to revel in it. As mentioned before, Felicia finds jokes about violence unfunny. Felicia has said that she'd have a hard time being comfortable with herself, if she ever had to hurt someone. While Felicia is still unsure of her exact career path, she is planning to go to college. She has received an acceptance letter, and is planning on taking Political Science. In the meantime, she's been working at her uncle Kenan's burger shop, which he had recently opened. Despite finding working at fast food challenging, she enjoys helping him out. Advantages: Felicia is a kindhearted person, which can put potential allies at ease. She is also both intelligent and well-educated. Her experience with cheerleading and gymnastics has made her fit and flexible. Her flirtatious behavior may help win male classmates over in some scenarios. Disadvantages: Felicia’s reputation may make it more difficult for her to get allies. She has a history of getting upset over criticism, which may affect how she acts over the course of the game. She tends to think in plot devices, which can be an issue if she assumes something based off of fiction. In recent history Felicia has been stressed out, which can impact her behavior. Her strong anti-violence views might mean she'd be less likely to attack others. Original Profile: '''Felicia LaChapelle (PV2) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 22 --- Designated Weapon: GPS Conclusion: Well, it looks like G22 will be able to scout out some boys to flirt with before her inevitable doom. If she plays her cards right, she might end up with a protector for a while, but he won't last. She had best be prepared to take matters into her own hands. The above biography is as written by KamiKaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: KamiKaze Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Wendy Fischer 'Collected Weapons: '''GPS (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Yumi Nunes, Ramona Shirley, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Maxwell Lombardi, Michael Crowe, Zubin Wadia 'Enemies: 'Jay Harland, Saachi Nidal '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Felicia woke in screaming hysterics, then calmed into a stunned silence curled up against a wall of the parish. She had puzzled out her weapon and kept an eye on it, hoping it would alert her to danger. Indeed it showed G015 and G003 approaching the chapel, but only Yumi actually entered and allowed for Felicia to notice and call her over. They hid among the pews as the GPS showed another showing up, G011, who remained somewhere outside with G003. They were close, but Felicia couldn't speculate what they were up to. Yumi suggested they remain inside, Felicia agreed, as she realized that Yumi was frightened out of her wits Felicia admitted she was as well. Ramona and Lyndi entered, revealing themselves to be friendly. They were all glad to see one another alive, but something was up, two more people had appeared on the GPS. Felicia went to investigate, and was ambushed by Jay Harland and Saachi Nidal, Jay ensnared her in a net. Felicia fell and screamed, alerting the others, who rushed in. Lyndi narrowly saved Felicia from death, and Felicia freed herself with Yumi's assistance, but in the aftermath of it all Lyndi was dead. They left her body in the thick of a flower bed outside, Felicia struggling to find final departing words for her lost friend. They spent a restless night in the church, then the next morning Felicia decided they move on. Yumi seemed spooked and slipped off, but Ramona and Felicia stayed together. They found Maxwell Lombardi and Michael Crowe in the tunnels, where Michael was helping Maxwell with a shoulder wound and Felicia and Ramona likewise offered assistance. Maxwell collapsed, and they kept his still body steady while cleaning and dressing the wound, further recruiting a passerby Zubin Wadia to help them out. During the gruesome process of giving Maxwell makeshift stitches the idea of escape was first floated. While they waited for Maxwell to recover Michael split off, searching for others he'd lost and promising he'd return with allies. Ramona said they had to do the same, and stick together, the others agreed, Felicia grimly determined to do her part to help the group succeed. They set up shelter near the isolated cabin, where they had a heartfelt reunion with Yumi while the boys inspected the cabin for safety. With help from her GPS they determined they were alone and the cabin was safe. Day 3 came, but Felicia hadn't been able to sleep. Announcements declared more dead, to her horror. The girls were up on the tail end of an early morning conversation between Zubin and Maxwell, they'd developed some sort of plan. They huddled up, and Zubin revealed he thought he could get away with tampering with the collars in secret. They drew straws, Zubin would be the one to have his collar experimented on, while Ramona would operate under blanket cover to obscure her tampering efforts. The effort was in vain. Ramona's tampering detonated the collar, immediately killing Zubin. Their privacy was also crashed by Saachi, who had eavesdropped and decided to prevent their escape attempt by force. Felicia didn't have time to process or freak out, she just had to run, grabbing Yumi and leaving Maxwell, while Ramona threw herself at Saachi to buy them time to flee. While Yumi and Felicia wandered Felicia would check her GPS obsessively, but with no good news about Ramona's eventual fate. She found someone she recognized: Wendy Fischer, along with Irene Djezari and Theodore Fletcher, the latter-most stuck in the shallows of the tar pits to Felicia's concern. They rescued him, and Wendy was able to get Felicia's unhappy assessment of their time so far. They shared condolences, and Wendy invited them to stay, which Felicia was happy to. They were going to bury the body of Kasumi White in the tar pit, and Wendy invited Felicia to offer last rites, Felicia tried her best but was unsure if she'd said the right thing. They spent the night. Day 5 announcements confirmed the truth: Ramona had been killed by Saachi, Yumi and Felicia shared grief in silence. When they rejoined the group there were two new arrivals, James Mulzet and Sophie McDowell. They had been invited into the camp with open arms, to share in a feat Wendy and Theodore had prepared of soup scavenged from edible things around the island. They all shared in the meal while talking about what had happened to themselves, Wendy happy they were all able to get along and share a moment of camaraderie. Felicia didn't exactly enjoy the meal, but she tried to brush aside her anxiety to be in the moment. However, something went wrong. The soup had been poisoned by one of it's makers, and Felicia had the most severe reaction of the others who'd also already eaten it. She endured severe vomiting until she was dry heaving, collapsing to the ground. Irene rushed to her side but also got sick, leaving Felicia in Yumi's arms. Felicia died in incoherent agony as her respiratory system shut down. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''I don't think I'm ever going to get another chance to say this, so... bye, Felicia! '''Memorable Quotes: ''“I don’t know if anything could work. (...) But I’m willing to give it a shot, is what I’m saying. I don’t know what I could do."'' - Her response to Zubin's plan. "I feel like you deserved better. (...) Everyone did.” - Among her final words for Kasumi. Other/Trivia * The Second Chances version of Felicia is the third time KamiKaze has had a character designated "Female Student #22." Aileen Borden (V4) and Emma Luz (V6) are the first and second times. * The GPS' description and mechanics are largely based off its appearance in V3, as used by Harry Tsai. However, there are a few differences; for example, there was no mention of blips being labeled with student numbers in V3. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Felicia, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *One Last Epilogue Pregame: *It's An Inky Dinky Doo Da Lunchtime Second Chances V2: *PokeStop *Now This Looks Like A Job For Me, So Everybody... Just Follow Me *Hoping to Catch a Break *Carp Diem Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Felicia LaChapelle. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances